Goldfrapp
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = |num_episodios = 46 Emitidos (usa) |productor_ejecutivo = Steven Peterman Michael Poryes |productor = |localización = |duración = 22 minutos |cadena = Disney Channel |primera_emisión = |última_emisión = |sitio_web = Sitio oficial de Hannah Montana en español |imdb_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Hannah Montana es una serie nominada los Premios Emmy producida por Disney Channel, estrenada el 24 de marzo de 2006 en Estados Unidos. Ascendió a ser una de las series más vistas del canal, compitiendo con Es Tan Raven. La banda sonora fue una de las más vendidas en el año 2006. La diferencia de Hannah Montana con otras series de Disney Channel, es que la serie se aleja totalmente del humor tradicional del canal, que tiende a usar el humor físico, y se centra en un humor más psicologico, diferenciándola de Es Tan Raven, que tiene un humor físico-social pesado y Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción. La serie tuvo un récord de espectadores de 5,4 millones de personas en Norteamérica. Producción La serie fue creada por Michael Poyres, quien ha creado otras series de Disney Channel, como “The Suite Life Of: Zack and Cody” y es producida por “It’s a Laught Productions”, en asociación con Disney. El nombre orginal de la serie iba a ser “The Idol Life”, pero luego fue cambiado por “Hannah Montana”. Otros títulos considerados fueron: “The Secret Life Of 'Zoey Stewet' ” (parecido al de la serie de Nickelodeon Zoey 101) Antes de Hannah Montana se crearon muchos otros nombres, lo que los productores tenían acordado que el nombre tenia que rimar. Por ello crearon algunos como los siguientes: *''Anna Cabana''. *''Samantha York''. *''Alexis Texas''. Alexis Texas iba a ser el nombre oficial, pero hay 2 versiones; unas es que tuvieron problemas con el estado de Texas. Otras es que se dieron cuenta que Alexis Texas es el nombre de una Actriz de Pornografía Estadounidense. La serie estuvo a punto de no ser producida debido a la poca confianza depositada en el probable éxito de la misma. Trama La serie se sitúa en Malibú - California, donde vive Miley Stewart, una chica de 15 años que no es popular, junto con su hermano Jackson y su padre Robby, que es productor de música, en una casa frente a la playa. Pero Miley tiene un secreto que nadie sabe excepto su familia y sus dos mejores amigos Lilly y Oliver (también posteriormenten Jake Ryan). El secreto en cuestión es que Miley es en realidad la super estrella del momento Hannah Montana, y nadie tiene idea de que Hannah Montana es realmente una chica normal y corriente nacida en Tennessee. Gracias a que Hannah se maquilla; se viste con ropa bastante llamativa, muy distinta a la que suele usar cuando es Miley; se pone una peluca rubia, cuando en realidad es morena, le permite vivir una doble vida, poder ir al colegio y hacer una vida normal como cualquier chica de su edad. Muchas veces se tiene que disfrazar de Hannah Montana para resolver los problemas de Miley. Cada episodio involucra los problemas de ser una adolescente, y diversos conflictos que al final de cada capítulo se resuelven con la lección aprendida. Tema oficial y Opening de la serie El tema oficial del show se llama "The Best Of Both Worlds" ("Lo mejor de ambos mundos"). Escrita por Matthew Gerrard y Robbie Nevil, es interpretada por (Miley Cyrus) o Hannah Montana. La versión oficial dura 2:54 (minutos/segundos) en longitud, era incluida en el Soundtrack, lanzado en octubre de 2006. Para la versión de la TV del tema, que dura solamente 50 segundos, los stanzas uno y dos y los stanzas siete y ocho fueron utilizadas. La secuencia del Opening de la serie es el escenario de los conciertos de Hannah Montana igual al que se brinda cuando ponen partes de sus canciones. Se muestran imágenes/videos de los miembros del cast incluidos en algunos capítulos. El logotipo de la serie aparece al principio y al final del opening también se nota que al principio del opening Miley se transforma de miley/hannah Personajes * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana: Interpretada en la vida real por Miley Cyrus, es una chica muy sarcástica, graciosa y agradable que se la pasa metiéndose en varios problemas que termina solucionando con la ayuda de Hannah. Ella vive una vida normal en Malibú, California junto con su familia y amigos. Ella asiste a la escuela secundaria Seaview Middle School donde también van sus amigos. Pero el secreto que nadie sabe excepto su familia y amigos es que ella es Hannah Montana, la estrella pop del momento. Nadie lo descubre porque Hannah usa ropa muy diferente a la que suele usar Miley. * Lilly Truscott: Interpretada en la vida real por Emily Osment, es una chica graciosa, bastante despistada e inocente. También usa con frecuencia el sarcasmo y no es precisamente una santita. Ella al igual que Hannah, tiene doble identidad, pues en la serie, Lilly es la mejor amiga de Miley, pero cuando Lilly tiene que estar con Hannah, usa el nombre de Lola Loftnagle o también Lola Lafonda y/o Lola Labamba. Cada Lola tiene su color de cabello, Lola Loftnagle es de pelo morado, Lola Lafonda tiene una peluca roja, y Lola Labamba lo tiene de color celeste; pero hay otra Lola más que tiene la peluca naranja. Estos constantes cambios de identidad provocan que Lola no se acuerde siempre de su apellido. Hannah Montana dice que su amiga Lola es su amuleto de la suerte a la hora de cantar. * Oliver Oken: Interpretado por Mitchel Musso en la vida real, Oliver es el mejor amigo de Miley Stewart, junto con Lilly Truscott. Él es un chico muy agradable, gracioso y el menos popular del trio. Estaba enamorado de Hannah Montana durante los primeros dos episodios hasta que él descubre que Hannah Montana es realmente su amiga, Miley. Cuando se entera, él se desmaya. En el episodio "¡Oops, lo hice otra vez!", Becca Weller se enamora de él. Aunque el lo niegue, siente algo mas que amistad por Miley. * Jackson Stewart: Es interpretado en la vida real por Jason Earles. Jackson es el hermano mayor Miley Stewart, un alocado joven enamoradizo que siempre intenta conquistar a diferentes chicas. Incluso posee un automóvil de mujer que luego su padre modifico para que pareciera un poco más varonil. Trabaja en la tienda de playa de Rico. El hijo del Sr. Rico, Rico Jr. siempre lo manipula y molesta. También podemos ver que en un capítulo se convierte en el "asisticante" (segun él) de Hannah. Pero no le sale todo como esperaba. * Robbie Ray Stewart: Interpretado en la vida real por Billy Ray Cyrus, es el manager, padre y compositor de Hannah Montana. A pesar de que el dinero de la familia es gracias a las actuaciones de Hannah, Robie no la trata precisamente como una estrella pop. Es muy estricto pero les quiere mucho y les quiere proteger tanto a Miley como a Jackson. * Rico: Es interpretado por Moises Arias en la vida real, es el hijo del dueño de Rico's y el archi-enemigo de Jackson. En la primera temporada tiene un rol secundario, pero actualmente en la segunda temporada la inteligencia de Rico hace que lo salten hasta la preparatoria y lo ubican en el mismo salon de Miley, Lilly y Oliver por lo que ya es uno de los principales con su nombre en los titulos de entrada. En la segunda temporada, Rico empieza a sospechar que Miley es Hannah Montana, como lo pudimos ver en el episodio 4 de esa misma temporada. Lanzamientos Soundtracks Hannah ha lanzado varios éxitos en DVD: Hannah Montana: Detrás del Proyecto, Hannah Montana CD y Hannah Montana 2, y también Miley Cyrus es la que interpreta a Hannah Montana tiene su disco, titulado "Meet Miley Cyrus" ("Conoce a Miley Cyrus"). *''Hannah Montana Soundtrack'' (2006) *''Hannah Montana Special Edition'' ((2007) *''Hannah Montana 2 Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Hannah Montana 2: Rockstar Edition'' (2007) *''Hannah Montana: Disney's Karaoke Series (2007)'' *''Hannah Montana 2: Non-Stop Dance Party (2008)'' DVD *''Hannah Montana Volume 1: Lining the Rock Star Life'' (Octubre, 24 2006) *''That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana'' (Enero, 16 2007) *''Hannah Montana Volume 2: Pop Star Profile'' (Junio, 26 2007) *''Hannah Montana Volume 3: Life's What You Make It'' (Octubre, 9 2007) *''Hannah Montana Volume 4: One in a Million'' (Enero 29, 2008) Videojuegos *''Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour'' (Wii) *''Hannah Montana: Music Jam'' (Nintendo DS) *''Hannah Montana: The Videogame'' (Nintendo DS) Películas Hannah Montana: The Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie ha sido confirmado por varias estrellas del elenco. No sería una Disney Channel Original Movie, sino que seguiría el estilo de Lizzie McGuire y sería estrenado en cines. La filmación inicaría en la primavera de 2008 y sería estrenada a finales de 2008 o inicios de 2009 Errores *E el segundo capitulo de la primera temporada lilly dice tener un hermano, pero en la tercera temporada dijo "Siempre quise un hermano, peor cuando vengo aqui me siento mucho mejor (apuntando a Jackson)", lo que es contradictorio, ya que no se sabe si tiene hermano o no. * En algunos capítulos a Danny el Casposo lo llaman "Gaspar Caspa", un problema de la traducción. * En el primer capítulo a Lilly, cuando entra por primera vez al armario de Hannah, se le caen constantemente los breteles de corpiño (sostén) y a la vez no muestran que se lo acomode. * En el primer capítulo cuando Miley y Lilly estan en la cafetería del instituto con el ketchup en las manos primero sale con las manos manchadas de ketchup, luego se las limpia, pero cuando Lilly le da la pulsera las manos vuelven a estar sucias. * En el mismo episodio, se muestra a Hannah Montana con su modista hombre y se prueba una variedad de trajes distintos. En ningún episodio de esta serie se muestra alguno de esos trajes. * En el primer capítulo sale Hannah Montana con una peluca y cuando está firmando autógrafos en el camerino usa otra distinta (en la versión de Estados Unidos esale con la peluca correcta en las dos partes). *En un episodio de la primera temporada Miley le dice a Lilly que el oso de peluche que tiene desde pequeña se llama "Osito Bosito", pero en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada cuando Miley lo lleva a la preparatoria Lilly lo llama "Barry Barrigón", lo cual es un error de la traducción. En el idioma original, el oso de Miley siempre se llama "Beary the bear" —el oso Beary, en castellano. *En el capítulo que la abuela visita a Miley y Jackson, la abuela le lleva una muñequera de la suerte a Jackson y Jackson no se pone la muñequera en el partido de Volleyball * En ese mismo partido de volleyball, Jackson toca varias veces la red al rematar, lo que significaría punto para el otro equipo. *cuando Miley le cuenta a Oliver su secreto, ella para asustarlo y hacer que no le guste ni miley ni hannah lo asusta comiendo goma de mascar que le vuelve la boca negra, pero cuando se quita la peluca pasa de tener la boca totalmente negra a limpia. *Cuando Miley se comio la goma de mascar de Orozus se llena los labios y alrededor de ellos de negro, pero antes de quitarse la peluca tiene solo los labios pintados *En uno de los capítulos Lilly se llama Lola La Fonda y en el resto se llama Lola Lofnagle.Esto se debe a las pelucas que lleva en los capítulos *En el capítulo "La canción suena mal" (Song sung Bad), muestran a Lilly como a una pésima cantante, pero en el capítulo "Soy Hannah Montana, escúchame toser (I'm Hannah Montana, hear me croak) cuando cantan "Life's what you make it" para ver si Miley recuperó su voz, Lilly canta relativamente bien. *En el episodio: No te puedo obligar a amar a Hannah (I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't) la sala de concierto es diferente, pero cuando se ve a Hannah cantar es diferente, debido a que los conciertos son grabados en estudios *EL patio para comer de la segunda temporada tiene las mesas de tono blanco pero para la tecera temporada (es el mismo patio) las mesas son azules. *En "I'm Hannah Montana, hear me croak" cuando Miley está en la playa comiendo un lollipop y lilly trata de quitarselo, se levantan para pelear y cuando lilly le quita el dulce tiene magicamente la pizarra en la mano (que hace menos de 1 segundo estaba sobre la mesa) *En "Me & mr. Jonas & mr. Jonas & mr. Jonas" Miley le hace una trenza a lilly, derrepente sale el pelo suelto sobre sus hombros y luego en el cambio de vista sale con el pelo amarrado. *en el mismo capítulo, cuando Hannah entra impertinentemente a la sala de grabación, Nick Jonas es el primero en abrir la puerta y salir desde adentro y luego es el último en salir desde afuera. *En el mismo capitulo, Hannah y Robbie entran a dispararle a los Jonas y se encuentran disparandole a un coro. Hay un enorme cristal en el lugar, es imposible que no los hubieran visto. *en "I'm Hannah Montana, hear me croak", cuando Robbie trae la cocoa para locos, Miley la deja en la mesita de noche y luego se duerme. Nunca tomó el chocolate, claramente Miley dice haberlo tomado cuando su madre le pregunta en el sueño. Curiosidades *En 2009 se estrena un capítulo especial llamado "Wizards on deck with Hannah Montana", donde participa Selena Gomez como Alex, pero ella ya había actuado en Zack y Cody con otro nombre y en Hannah Montana como Mikayla. Un poco confuzo, ¿no creen? *Hannah Montana hara el Opening Theme de Power Rangers: Furia de la Jungla y aparecera en un episodio *Unos de los tíos de Miley y Jackson se llaman Scooby y Shaggy, fueron llamados así por Scooby Doo. * En el episodio 1 (piloto) Miley actua como Hannah Montana usa una peluca distinta a los demás episodios. Esto se debio a que la peluca original (del primer capítulo), desaparecio luego de la filmación. También cuando canta un tema al principio del capítulo se puede observar la peluca actual. * En el primer episodio la cafetería es distinta a la de los demas episodios. * Billy Ray Cyrus es el padre verdadero de Miley Cyrus. * Las escenas de concierto son grabadas en un estudio. * Los conciertos no fueron hechos para un capítulo específico, y tardaron 2 días en grabarse. * Cada episodio tarda aproximadamente 2 días en grabarse. * Billy Ray Cyrus es cantante. Su éxito más conocido es la canción country: Achy Breaky Heart. * Miley Cyrus ganó el premio a mejor actriz de TV en los Kid’s Choice Awards 2007, por su papel en Hannah Montana. * La banda sonora de Hannah Montana fue el #8 CD mas vendido en el 2006. * El papel de Hannah Montana le fue ofrecido a la actriz Alyson Stoner. * El chico popular de la serie fue interpretado por Corbin Bleu en el primer capítulo, luego sería sustituido por Cody Linley. * El papel de Hannah Montana también se le fue ofrecido a la cantante JoJo, pero la cantante rechazó el papel. * Miley Cyrus audicionó para el papel de Lilly Truscott. * Lily Truscott se iba a llamar en un principio Lily Romero, ya que la idea principal de los productores era que Lilly tuviese raíces latinas. * "Just Like You" ("Igual a ti") y "The Other Side of Me" ("El otro lado de mí") también fueron consideradas para el tema oficial pero luego se decidieron por "the Best of Both Worlds" ("Lo mejor de ambos mundos"). *En el doblaje para Latinoamérica, en el primer episodio la voz de Miley es diferente que en los demás capítulos. *En 2009 se espera Hannah Montana: La película de Walt Disney Pictures, que marcará el final de la serie Hannah Montana. La cinta será proyectada en cines. *En Es tan Raven Chelsea también tiene un tio llamedo Earl *El personaje de Miley iba a llamarse originalmente Destine Hope y su apodo seria Miley, pero esta idea no se incluyo en el guion. Estrenos fuera de EE.UU. *En Alemania, el 23 de septiembre de 2006. *En Chile el 11 de noviembre de 2006 (Disney Channel) - 10 de diciembre de 2007 (Canal 13). *En Asia, el 23 de septiembre de 2006. *En Brasil, el 26 de noviembre de 2006. *En Canadá, el 4 de agosto de 2006. *En Dinamarca, el 22 de septiembre de 2006. *En España, el 15 de septiembre de 2006. *En Francia, el 3 de octubre de 2006. *En Hispanoamérica, el 13 de noviembre del 2006. *En Italia, el 21 de Septiembre de 2006. *En México el 12 de Noviembre de 2006. *En el Reino Unido, el 6 de Mayo de 2006. *En República Dominicana, el 13 de Noviembre de 2006. *En Taiwán, el 4 de Noviembre de 2006. *En Venezuela el 13 de Noviembre de 2006. *En Colombia el 13 de Noviembre de 2006. Yo Camila odio a carla como todas en el mundooo yo Carla odio a camila!! muerete Estrenos fuera de EE. UU. Segunda Temporada *En Mexico el 16 de Agosto de 2007. *En Argentina fue estrenada el 16 de junio de 2007 y se emite todos los dias en Zapping Zone *En España el 14 de Septiembre de 2007. *En Colombia el 16 de Agosto de 2007. Episodios Lista de episodios de Hannah Montana Véase también * Hannah Montana (álbum) * Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus Enlaces externos * Hannah Montana2 - Tu foro de confianza. * Miley Fan: Página web dedicada a Miley Cyrus y Hannah Montana. * Página web oficial de Hannah Montana en España * Fansite dedicado a Miley Cyrus y Hannah Montana * Página Web en español en la cual se podrá encontrar títulos de Nintendo DS Hannah Montana * Página web en inglés de Disney Channel en el Reino Unido * Hannah Montana, el secreto de la estrella pop en Amo la TV * Sitio web Oficial de Disney Channel Latinoamérica * Página web donde descargarse gratis todos los capítulos de Hannah Montana sólo con registrarse (en español) (más capítulos) * Página web para descargars todos los episodios sin necesidad de registro (en español) (menos capítulos) en:Hannah Montana (series) Goldfrapp Goldfrapp Categoría:Grupos de techno-pop